As a conventional multiplayer type game, jackpot style gaming systems are known. There are various types of jackpot style gaming systems. For example, a plurality of players sits around a roulette form table, which displays winning odds, and the roulette spins as a bonus game begins. And, the game, which allows the player to obtain award amount according to the odds indicated in front of each player, exists.
Also, the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0157928 discloses a gaming machine, which allows a plurality of players surrounding a roulette to enjoy a game. This game is capable of changing an award amount according to the player's wager.
However, no multiplayer type game, which displays the winning ratio of each player on the roulette in the secondary game and allows the players to compete with each other, has existed.